final_frontier_33fandomcom-20200213-history
Boray
The Boray are a humanoid species native to the planet Torath IV. Biology A humanoid amphibian, Boray can be distinguished from other races by their distinctive fish-like ridged crest on the top of their head (which is larger in females than males). They also possess a raised bone structure above the eyes and very pronounced cheekbones. Like Humans, Boray have five fingered hands, though their feet possess no external digits. Their hairless skin is thicker than that of Humans, and comes in three basic ethnic groups, colored either pink, brown or red. Being amphibious in nature, all Boray can breath in both water and in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Air is inhaled though their thin nasal passages, while water is drawn in though a series of gill slits in the torso. Boray reproduce like many other species through sexual coupling of males and females. Fertilization of a female Boray is achieved through the intertwining of the tendril like genitals located on the inner thighs of both the male and female, the only outward distinction being that the male tendrils are somewhat thicker. Once impregnated, the female will carry the developing embryo for the equivalent of 8 Earth months. During birth, Boray women submerge themselves in tanks of water and gently pass the child into the water through a birth canal located in the groin, much like that of humans. The mother will feed her young through a set of small tentacles that fringe the underside of her bosom. Once fully matured, the average Boray will grow to around 120 to 160 cm tall and anything from 70 to 120 kg in weight. As a species Boray have a low birth rate which has kept their level of population growth stable, though this can also leave them vulnerable to disasters such as famine and plague from which it can take generations to fully recover. Culture Although the Boray are dominated by the female gender, this is simply a fact of Boray biology that the females naturally outnumber males five to one. For their part, the males are in no way considered inferior and are able to participate in all areas of society, with the exception of the government itself. This arrangement seams to work as it has remained stable for over four millennia and most male seem more interested in pursuing artistic, scientific or academic professions over politics. All Boray prize cooperation, beauty, knowledge, philosophy and gentility and are a very curious people that enjoy meeting new races. Shunning large settlement or cities, most Boray prefer to live in small villages, built in or around water. As such there are only 10 large cities on Torath IV. When it comes to recreation, the Boray love games of all sorts, though they especially favor a card game known as "Mayagi". The rules of Mayagi are very flexible and constantly changing, as a result very few races but the Boray are able to understand it. As natural swimmers, the Boray favor many aquatic sports as it is unheard of for an Boray not to be able to swim. Though they have no contact sports the Boray especially enjoy racing in all of its forms; including foot races, vehicles and anti-grav platforms. To Boray sex is considered a normal and healthy activity both inside and outside of marriage and so they have no concept of infidelity. Polygamy and bisexuality are the norm in Boray society and they are open to coupling with just about any gender of any race with which they are anatomically compatible. Boray also love philosophical discussions and will frequently meet in groups and debate some concept or other. They are very fond of a type of a mildly addictive hallucinogenic narcotic called "Dinok", which is also used in religious ceremonies. Religion Religion is highly prized among the Boray, as is tolerance and mutual respect. As such their sixteen distinct religious hold no rivalry towards one another. The most dominant belief system on Abba IV is Oulai, the worship of wind and water. Unlike most other races the Boray do not worship divine being(s) but instead revere the natural elements (stone, sand, plants, mountains etc.) with the exceptions of Kolai; the worship of logic and knowledge and Tholai, the worship of the deities Naori and Goton. Language History *